


Unexpected twists and turns

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Nico and Kevin have a bet over who will sleep with Max first.The only problem is that they both have feelings for the Dutchman, and unknowingly, also for each other.





	Unexpected twists and turns

**Author's Note:**

> These three work so well together for me! I hope you all think so too xD

“Magnussen.”

“Hulkendick.”

“Rude.” 

“Whatever.” Kevin snapped, turning away from where Nico had popped up at his side. The Dane was leaning against the wall, just casually looking around the Paddock. Nico smirked and nudged their shoulders together.

“What you looking at, handsome.” he purred. Kevin set his jaw, hating the German’s flirting tone.

“Nothing.” he snarled. Nico hummed.

“Really? I was pretty sure I saw you checking out some Dutch booty earlier.” Nico purred in Kevin’s ear.

“Leave Max out of it.” Kevin snapped instantly. Nico’s grin turned devilish.

“Who said I was talking about Max? Could have been talking about a Dutch mechanic.” he purred. Kevin turned towards him.

“Don’t play games with me.” he told him sharply. Nico raised one eyebrow.

“But you love games, honey.” Nico whispered. Kevin clenched his fists at his sides, ready to punch the German in his face. 

“Hi.” someone piped up to their left. Nico and Kevin both turned, both calming as they saw Max smiling at them a little awkwardly. Kevin gave him a nod, the expression on his face surprisingly soft. Meanwhile, Nico grinned and winked at Max.

“Hey Piemelkop.” he teased. Max chuckled a little, before glancing between them a little curiously. 

“I didn’t know you two hung out together?” he asked. Kevin snorted.

“We don’t. Not voluntarily.” he snapped immediately. Nico rolled his eyes and slung his arm over Kevin’s shoulders.

“He secretly loves me. Little Danish pastry just doesn’t do emotions.” Nico cooed, squeezing Kevin’s cheek. Kevin had never been closer to punching someone, but Max was just in time.

“I don’t think he is that bad at emotions…” he spoke up gently, giving the Dane a soft smile. “Don’t listen to Hulk, he is so emotionally constipated he can only make fun of others.” he added. Nico pressed a hand over his heart and gasped while Kevin tried not to laugh too much. Max smiled at the two.

“Anyways, I’ll see you around.” Max said, nodding at the two before walking away.. Nico didn’t speak for a moment, before turning to Kevin.

“I propose a bet.” he said. Kevin frowned.

“I don’t want to be involved with you.” he said. “So no.” Nico leaned into his personal space, his grin back on his face.

“But it’s about Maxy, surely that is interesting.” he asked softly. Kevin huffed.

“Fuck off.” he growled. Nico hummed.

“I think you meant ‘fuck you’ and if you ask nicely, I will do just that.” he winked. Kevin huffed.

“You’re disgusting.” Kevin snarled. Nico smirked.

“Yet you are interested in the bet…” he purred. Kevin narrowed his eyes.

“I like to win.” he simply said. “And I like it when you lose. So, what’s the bet?” he asked, squaring his shoulders a little in an attempt to come closer to Nico’s height. 

“The first to have sex with Max will win. The loser gets fucked by the winner.” Nico said, shrugging as if it was no big deal. 

“Is everything about sex for you?” Kevin hissed. Nico smiled.

“Already chickening out?” he asked. Kevin turned his head away a little, trying to calm the rage bubbling in his chest. He turned back and held out his hand for Nico to shake.

“Deal.” he snapped. Nico smirked, taking Kevin’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of Kevin’s palm.

“Deal.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Kevin sighed as he leaned against the wall near the elevators of the hotel, grumpily scrolling through his phone. He better hope his plan would work out, because he had been standing here for an hour now and he was bored. Suddenly the elevator pinged, and Max walked out.

“Hey.” Max greeted. “What are you doing here?” Kevin sighed.

“I forgot my key, so I can’t get into my room.” he muttered. Max’s nodded in understanding, nibbling his bottom lip. Kevin glanced over him a little worriedly, seeing Max looked absolutely exhausted. Still, the Dutchman smiled at him.

“If you want you can wait in my room? I mean the hotel hallway is pretty good too but, in case you want a drink.” Max chuckled confidently, although there was a shy blush on his cheeks. Kevin smirked.

“Sounds like a plan.” he answered, pushing himself off the wall and waiting for Max to lead the way. Max fumbled a little getting the keycard into the lock of the door, but eventually pushed the door open.

“After you.” he said. Kevin smirked and winked at him.

“Thanks babe.” he purred, strutting into the room. Max followed after him and closed the door. Kevin meanwhile walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, leaning back on his hands. Max hesitated a little, seeming almost weary of Kevin. Kevin’s expression softened a little as he patted the bed next to him. Max sat down, not quite knowing where to look. Kevin felt his heart flutter. This was the Max he might have a little crush on, the shy, more gentle version of the stubborn and arrogant show Max put on at the tracks. 

“Can I kiss you.” Kevin whispered, leaning in a little. Max blinked up at him with wide eyes, but then nodded, tilting his chin up to bring their lips together. Kevin kept the kiss soft, gentle even, his bet with Nico almost forgotten as he felt Max’s lips on his. He didn’t care about winning from the German, he just wanted to be here with Max. Max moaned softly against his lips, making Kevin smile. He gently pushed Max back on the bed, climbed on top of him and straddled Max’s hips. Max was still making soft noises against his lips, hands tightly clutched in Kevin’s T-shirt. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Kevin whispered as he pulled away, moving to press kisses against Max’s neck and shoulder. He stilled a little as he heard a distinct sound.

“Did you just yawn?” Kevin chuckled. Max’s cheeks were flushed a deep red now.

“I-I’m sorry, I-” he stuttered. Kevin silenced him with a quick peck to his lips.

“It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything. We can just snuggle, or I can leave…” he proposed. Max swallowed thickly.

“No, stay! I- I mean I would like to… cuddle.” he shyly bit his lip. Kevin smiled.

“Okay.” he hispeed, getting up to shrug out off his clothes, leaving him in just his boxers. Max followed his example and soon they were pressed together under the blankets, chest to chest as they both laid on their sides. Max seemed unsure about how to hug the Dane, but Kevin didn’t mind taking charge, nuzzling his face in the Dutchman’s hair as he securely wrapped his arms around Max.

“Comfy?” he asked softly. Max hummed, blinking heavily.

“Very. Thanks Kev.” he yawned, struggling to keep his eyes open. Kevin pressed a kiss to his nose.

“Sleep, Lion boy.” he whispered, smiling as Max fell asleep against him. Kevin sighed. This might not mean he won the bet with Nico, but he didn’t care. Max seemed to genuinely like being with him, and Kevin felt he actually had a chance with him. The stupid tall German could go suck someone’s balls, Max was his priority.

~~

Instead of simply saying hello, Nico dug his fingers into Max’s waist, making the younger man squeak and jump away a little. Nico grinned and wrapped an arm around Max’s waist, pulling him into his side.

“I thought you would be happy to see me.” Nico teased when Max glared at him. Max leaned into his side a little, rolling his eyes.

“You can be horrible sometimes.” Max huffed, but Nico was surprised when Max wrapped an arm around him too. Nico winked at him.

“I got some beer and a few movies, come over tonight?” Nico asked. Max hesitated, but then grinned.

“Sure, is around 8 okay?” he asked. Nico smiled.

“Sure babe.” he answered. Max seemed distracted suddenly, looking over Nico’s shoulder.

“Hi Kevin.” he said. Nico turned, not moving his arm from Max’s waist, and grinned at the Dane.

“Hello.” he also greeted. Kevin seemed uncomfortable seeing Max pressed into Nico’s side, a pained look on his face. Max seemed to notice the Dane’s discomfort too and reached over to touch Kevin’s hand.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. Kevin swallowed thickly, glancing from Max to Nico before shaking his head.

“I-I got to go.” he whispered, before letting go of Max’s hand and rushing away. Nico felt a pang of guilt, and dropped his arm from Max’s waist. Max seemed worried, unsure about what to do.

“See you tonight?” he muttered eventually, looking up at Nico with wide eyes. Nico smiled, patting his shoulder.

“Yes, see you then.”

~~~~ 

“Kevin…” Nico caught Kevin’s arm as the Dane tried to flee away from him. Kevin turned to him but kept his head down.

“Kevin…” Nico whispered again, tilting Kevin’s chin up. The Dane eyes were red, and there were teartracks over his cheeks. “What happened?” he asked worriedly. Kevin huffed.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” he hissed. Nico frowned, before tugging Kevin into his room as more people headed in the hallway they were standing. Kevin fought against his hold, but Nico was quick to hug him to his chest after he had kicked the door closed.

“It’s okay…” Nico whispered as Kevin started to sob. The shorter man sagged against him.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Kevin whispered, shuddering a little. Nico gently stroked his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Even though he wouldn’t admit it, he really cared about Kevin. The Dane was one of the only ones to challenge him, and Nico admired the Haas driver’s loyalty, even if he was sometimes on the wrong side of it.

“I-I care about Max. More than just wanting to have sex with him.” Kevin whispered. “I can’t do this bet anymore, I-I just can’t.” he seemed ashamed of himself, trying to pull out of Nico’s arms. Nico only held him tighter.

“You don’t have to. I saw how Max looked at you. It would be unfair of me to try and get between you two.” he whispered. “I care about you, and you and Max are perfect together.” he added, even though it hurt. Kevin looked up at him with wide eyes.

“You hate me.” he whispered, brows furrowing together. Nico chuckled awkwardly and shook his head.

“No. Max might have been right. I-I am not good at emotions.” he whispered. Kevin wiped at his eyes, clearly still confused. Nico smiled shakily and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“I care about both of you.” he whispered in Kevin’s ear. “I just want you two to be happy.” he added hoarsely, before letting go of Kevin and walking over to the door.

‘Go to him.” he said, opening the door. “Don’t let that stupid bet stop you.” 

“What bet?” someone piped up behind them. Nico cursed himself when he turned to see Max looking at them through the open door. Kevin seemed panicked, wiping his hands on his jeans as he seemed unsure about what to do. Nico swallowed thickly.

“We...we had a bet about…” he was unsure if he should be honest, if he wanted to possibly ruin this even more for Kevin.

“We had a bet about you, w-who would sleep with you first.” Kevin whispered, tears filling his eyes again. Max shook his head.

“You… what? I-I thought you cared about me.” he answered shakily.

“We do Max, we really do.” Nico tried. Max swallowed thickly.

“But you use me as a toy…” Max whispered, stumbling away from the door. Kevin rushed forward now, reaching out for him with shaking hands. Max jerked away from his touch looking at him and Nico. 

“You used me…” he whispered again. “You disgust me, both of you.” he whispered, shaking his head before rushing down the hall, away from Nico and Kevin. 

“Max!” Kevin tried to call after him, but the Dutchman would not turn around anymore. Kevin turned sharply to Nico.

“This is all your fault!” he screamed, rushing over to the German and starting to hit and punch at Nico’s chest. Nico caught his hands, pulling Kevin close.

“I’ll set this right for you, I promise.” he whispered. Kevin let out a sob and weakly fought against him. Nico clutched Kevin’s face between his hands, wiping the tears off his cheeks.

“I’ll fix it for you.” he whispered, resting their foreheads together. Kevin drew in a shaky breath, before surprising Nico by smashing their lips together. The kiss was only brief, Kevin stumbling away again almost instantly with a startled look on his face. For the second time in under 10 minutes, Nico tried to convince someone to stay, but like Max, Kevin rushed out of his room and down the hall, leaving him behind.

~~~

Max ignored Nico’s knocking for close to an hour. Nico was determined to talk to the younger man though, and didn’t give up, knocking until his knuckles were raw, and talking in all the languages he knew to the Dutchman on the other side. Eventually Max slowly opened the door, his eyes red and puffy as he peeked around.

“P-please go away.” he whispered. Nico gave him a worried look, itching to reach out for him. Max opened the door a little hesitantly and Nico smiled in relief, stepping inside. Max still seemed betrayed, his arms wrapped around his own torso.

“I never meant to hurt you. And neither did Kevin. Kevin really cares about you, you can blame me for this for all eternity, but you should forgive him.” Nico tried. “He really likes you.” he added more quietly. Max sniffled.

“H-he does?” he asked almost shyly. Nico smiled shakily.

“And if I judged your looks correctly, you like him too. Don’t let me ruin all of this for you.” Nico said softly. Max’s slight smile feel abruptly.

“It’s not that simple.” he whispered, tears filling his eyes. Nico held out his arms to the Dutchman, and Max fell into them, body trembling with his soft sobs. Nico pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Tell me.” he whispered. Max peeked up.at him.

“I- I love Kevin… but I don’t only love hím.” he explained. Nico frowned in confusion. Max let out a soft noise.

“I love you as well, Nico.” the words almost seemed to physically hurt. Nico just stared at him partially in shock and partially in awe.

“You love both of us?” Nico whispered. Max blushed and nodded. Nico grinned and leant in to place a rather chaste kiss on his lips.

“I would love for the three of us to be together.” Nico whispered. “But I doubt Kevin will want me there. I love the two of you, and as long as you can be happy together, that will be enough for me.” he explained, placing soft kisses over Max’s cheeks, knowing this might be the last time he could have Max close like this. Max sniffled.

“I don’t want to choose.” he whispered. Nico smiled sadly.

“You don’t have to choose. Go to Kevin, be happy, I’ll live.” he whispered. Max shook his head and leant in to press their lips together again.

“Nico…” he tried, keeping Nico close to him. Nico kissed back for a moment, before pulling away. He walked over to the door, even though Max was close to begging him to stay. Nico stilled as he saw Kevin in the half open door. The Dane smiled softly at Nico, before hesitantly walking into the room. 

“Hello…” he muttered, also smiling at Max. The Dutchman sniffled and walked over to him, snuggling into Kevin’s arms.

“Please tell me this means you’ll stay.” he whispered. “With me and with Nico.” he added even more carefully. Kevin let out a shuddering sigh and wordlessly pulled back just enough to place his lips over Max’s. Max desperately kissed back, clutching at Kevin’s shoulders as he parted his lips for the Dane.

“Nico?” Max asked Kevin anxiously as they reluctantly parted. Kevin peeked over Max’s shoulder at the German, who seemed a little lost as he still stood in the middle of the room. Kevin walked over, placing a hand on Nico’s chest.

“I thought I hated you.” he whispered. Nico swallowed thickly.

“Kevin, I-” 

“I love you.” Kevin continued quickly. Nico let out a sound close to a sob, drawing him into his arms.

“I love you too.” he whispered into the crook of Kevin’s neck, rubbing his hands over Kevin’s back. Kevin clutched Nico’s cheeks with trembling hands, kissing him deeply. Max beamed and quickly moved over to them, snuggling up against the two other man. Kevin and Nico parted to pull Max closer, the three of them smiling and sharing kisses, everything feeling surreal to them. 

“Come on…” Kevin purred eventually, dragging the other two over to the bed. Nico grinned and crawled on, while Max seemed more hesitant.

“We’ll take our time.” Nico told him, carefully pulling Max onto his lap. Kevin pressed into Nico’s side, one arm wrapped around Max.

“We don’t have to hurry.” Kevin whispered. “Now that we finally fucking figured this out, we have all the time in the world.” the Dane sighed softly, contently closing his eyes.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
